Colorless Lodge
The Colorless Lodge is the name of a guild of psionic practitioners who have headquarters in the city of Zelpir, Var the Golden.They are a guild of psionic individualswho believe that the psionic unity of many providesmore opportunities and greater powers for all who partake. To this end, they teach their members many unique powers and feats; those who've completed their prestigious training regimen take the title "Colorless Adept." The Colorless Lodge opens its membership to psionic individuals and remains friendly to nonpsionics who are friendly to it. Their name refers to certain psionic powers unique to members of its order. Colorless Adepts value psioniclore and the accumulated psionic powers of all members, sharingknowledge of their powers among each other. Colorless Adepts truly tap the mind's potential because they forge mental pathwaysthat connect one Adept to another, regardless of physical distance. Psionic characters that take levels in the Colorless Adept prestige class can share knowledge of powers, mind to mind. In all the multiverse, the hundreds of Colorless Adepts of every levelassure that almost any power is available for the sharing. The Colorless Lodge is a well-established guild of psionicindividuals. Here, members meditate upon psionics,research new powers, and share known powers. Membership Dues are 30 gp per month. A new member must appear physically in the Lodge at least once every six months to accept special commissions handed down by the Lodge elders, if any. Benefits Psionic individuals who join the Colorless Lodge may pick up the associated Colorless Adept prestige class. Other benefits include lodging, social contacts, and a chance to be on the forefront of all things psionic. Leadership Six Lodge elders are elected by the total membership once every eight years. Adepts can decline elder status if elected; some of the highest-level Colorless Adepts have done so. Location The Colorless Lodge has a private demi-plane, created with the genesis power. Members and visitors may access it through a few specially created and guarded Doors from other planes. The Colorless Lodge is a secretive guild of psionicists who have a guildhouse in the city of Mor's End. The guild is a planar organization and its headquarters is located in Sigil. The guild believes that the psionic unity of many provides more opportunities and greater powers for all who join. (Nonmembers know almost nothing about the guild or its membership, even on the outer planes.) The guild most well-known member, in Sigil, is a female of an unknown race named Zelestine Thurass. The six leaders of the Colorless Lodge (of which Zelestine is one of) are known as Elders. The other 5 elders are named Paepheton, Vrin Ukaash, Gorah the Grim, Luindel, and Tracemthenes. The Colorless Lodge's guildhouse, in Mor's End, is a two-story stone house with a single crystalline skylight. It is surrounded by a high stone wall. The wall surrounds not only the house but a garden in the front and several outbuildings in the back. There is a gate in the front, built into the wall. The guildhouse of Mor's End is lead by a man named Wyatt Atherfell. The Colorless Lodge (Planar Psionic) AL Neutral; 1,255,000 gp resource limit; Membership 251+; Integrated (37% human, 20% halfling, 18% elf, 10%, dwarf, 7% gnome, 5% half-breeds, 3% planar races); Dues 30 gp per month. Authority Figures: Zelestine Thurass (N female unknown race, psychic warrior9/colorless adept1); Paepheton male human, psion5 (telepath)/colorless adept7; Vrin Ukaash male human, psion7 (seer)/colorless adept4; Gorah the Grim female half-orc, psion5 (egoist)/colorless adept7; Luindel male half-elf, psion9/colorless adept4; and Tracemthenes female gnome, psion6 (savant)/colorless adept7. Important Characters: Wyatt Atherfell (NG male half-elf, wilder7). Associated Classes: Exclusive (96% psion, 2% wilder, 1% all other psionic classes, 1% colorless adepts). Associated Skills: Autohypnosis, Knowledge (psionics), Knowledge (the planes), and Psicraft. Requirements: Knowledge (psionics) -- 8 ranks; two psionic or metapsionic feats, one of which is Sequester Power; ability to manifest psionic powers of 2nd-level or higher. Favored in Guild Benefits: May take the colorless adept prestige class, which is detailed in the Hyperconscious: Explorations in Psionics d20 sourcebook. Other benefits include lodging, local contacts, and a chance to be on the forefront of psionic knowledge. Special: Prospective members must accept special commissions from Colorless Lodge elders to continue to enjoy the power sharing ability of the colorless adept prestige class. category:Psionic organizations